Please don't leave me all alone
by A Dragon Guarded Heart
Summary: Cupid/ashley's world is threatened to be torn apart and her heart be broken...again because pitch is bleeding out and she is the only one that can take the blame


The guardians were signaling a meeting, I'm not a guardian but I still go to them. I still protect people so it doesn't hurt to find out any information I can about the world. I flew fast. I don't know why but something seemed wrong. It was a gut feeling of mine and when I have a feeling like that it's usually right. I mean come on; I'm Cupid for crying out loud! I can hear the hearts of every single being on the planet, even spirits too but it's very rare.

I was nearing the pole when Sandys' golden air plane pulled up beside me.

"Hey Sandy what's up?"

He tipped his hat to me

"Race ya to the toy room", I challenged

Two big thumbs up and a grin. I'm pretty sure that meant "you're on"

"Alright!" I yelled as we sped into the workshop.

We pulled around the globe and jumped to the ground. "Ha! I won Sandy!" he blew sand out of his ears I frustration. "Aww, you're so cute when you're mad" I teased.

"Ahem" North coughed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was just-"everyone in the room was staring at me. I was confused I hadn't done anything bad recently…but wait they didn't look mad. They had that stern look where something needs to be said but no one knows how to say it. "What's wrong?" I asked. North was the first to speak up.

"It's Pitch." My heart skipped a beat. Pitch was a touchy topic between me and the Guardians. To put it simply they hate him, I don't because I think there I something in him other than just evil, they think I'm wrong, they are wary about what side I'm on, they keep an eye on me, period. I like Pitch, more than most of the guardians. I'm not about to take over the world with him but I don't like the idea of hurting him. So when something happens with Pitch I'm one of the first to know.

North continued "After our battle he was left very weak…" No shit Sherlock. "…and he lost any of the believers he had…" Alright North where are you going with this? "Along with the treachery of his nightmares…" Yea if it wasn't for me swooping in to save him at the last minute those things could have kil-. My eyes widened "oh no"

"Ashley vait!" North yelled, but it was already too late. I was already flaying as fast as I could towards Norths' office to grab one of his snow globes. Bunny was stupid enough to try and block the door so I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He flew into a wall, just barely missing crashing into Tooth, and he slid to the floor with a grunt. And while she was trying to coax him out of unconsciousness I busted through the door of Norths' office. I grabbed the snow globe and raised it over my head; and I took one last glance at the work shop. Bunny was still out cold; Tooth was next to him staring at me with a look of horror on her face. North was running toward me, yelling a bunch of things that got caught in his thick Russian accent, and then Jack and Sandy. Jack and Sandy were just looking at me with grins and expressions of total confidence that just read "good luck". I love those idiots.

I shot them a smile and yelled "Burgess!" and threw the snow globe on the ground.

After a couple of seconds of spinning and sparkles dancing in and out of my vision I found myself standing in the middle of Burgess with no giant Cossack running at me. Everyone was walking through me, they always do, but I didn't really care cause I had one thing on my mind. "Get to Pitch. Now"

**No POV**

It was dark in Pitchs' lair. Just dark. No air of grandness. No ebbing thought something could be watching you. No fear soaking onto your soul. Nothing. Unless you were the Bogeyman, then all of this was true, along with extreme and unbearable amounts of pain and agony. He was holding on to a pillar for support in the middle of his lair, with every inch of him oozing blood.

A nightmare trotted past him. He froze hoping that it would just keep walking. It stopped and glanced at him, and Pitch held his breath. Then it continued walking. Pitch released the breath he didn't know he was holding, but he didn't get to finish. The nightmare rammed into his side cracking a few more ribs and sending him flying. He hit the ground and immediatly started coughing up blood while the nightmare snickered and vanished into the shadows. Pitch rolled onto his back after his coughing fit. He was so tired, he had lost almost all of his blood, and the numbness was starting to take over his body; soon his miserable existence would come to an end.

"Those idiot Guardians don't know who they're losing", Pitch scoffed. "If I go so does the entire balance of the world, but they don't care about listening to my side of the story, no one does. they just care about keeping their fame and being loved and revered by all. Why would anyone care to listen to someone like-"

"PITCH!" it was Ashley…

"She's here?" he craned his head so he could see her. She was racing through his lair, flying faster than the wind. "she did always like to push her limit when it came to speed" he chuckled "well. when it came to anything really...". She landed with a skid and ran over to Pitch and knelt beside his head. She was kneeling beside him in all his blood covering her boots and soaking into the edges of her tutu. She lifted his head into her lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Pitch..." Ashley breathed. Pitch could see that she was beginning to cry, she had that thin line of water on her bottom eyelid, she just wouldn't let them fall yet.

"You're going to get yourself dirty my dear" Pitch teased "blood will stain, especially mines' considering its' inky color". he was trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want to see her cry, especially for someone so undeserving of her sympathy.

"Pitch, what happened? You're covered in blood and you look like you're in so much pain and you're losing your color and and-"

"Ashley"

She looked up from scanning the wounds on his body, her tears threatening to spill.

"Yes I was attacked by the nightmares and I have no power left, no believers to give me strength, I could say that I'm fine but I would be lying, and I don't want to lie to you". A tear slid down her face. He reached up to cup her face and wiped away her tear, and she placed her hand over his and held it tight.

"But-but i believe in you Pitch" her voice only wavered slightly. She hated for people to see her sad or upset, she's more vulnerable and eaiser to hurt that way. But she has had a hundered years to perfect shoving her emotions down so no one could see them, so she couldn't be hurt anymore. But everyone slips up, even Pitch...

**Pitchs' Pov **

"_Ouch, That hurt, I believe I felt my black heart break a little...how could she even stand to be here? i'm the nightmare king! i dont get emotional! I DON'T FEEL PERIOD! why does this girl change all that?" I screamed inside my head. I must really be going insane becouse now i wasn"t just thinking to myself...i actually said _some of it...

"I never could have imagined i could think of you as anything other than an insignificant girl or maybe a nusiance" She glared at me. "But" I backpedaled and only slightly panicked. She laughed a little.

"Are you laughing at me?" I questioned.

"And if I am?"she challenged raising her eyebrow.

"Then you will feel the wrath of the Nightmare ki-" another coughing fit hit me. Ashley scrambled to help me sit up. I felt so bad that she had my blood all over her, but she didn't really seem to care she just kept staring at me with her almost hopeless eyes, but she always had that spark in her eye to change everything for the better.

She eased me back to the gound but never let go of me.

"I could never have earned the right for you to be here with me." She stared into his eyes hanging on to every word he breathed. "I could never fathom why someone like you could have ever come into my world without you trying to kill me..."

I looked into her eyes "I remember the first time I saw you. You were set onto the ground by a ray of moonlight in the middle of a forest. You looked around for anyone, and you found some highschools' dance or something. No one saw you and they passed right through you, i should have laughed and fed on your fear but i didn'tI felt like I wanted to console you or something of the sort but i was afraid of what you would do when you saw me"

"I did see you..."

my head snapped up from where I was blankly staring into the past. "she couldn't have just said-i really must be losing it im hearing things" i thought while i stared at her.

"I remember now..." she said confused As if she was trying to peice something together "I saw your eyes...they were so bright and such a brilliant silver"

"Your eyes are silver too" I told her.

"No Pitch they're just grey" she corrected.

nonetheless you were feightened, and you ha dgood reason to be..." I smirked. She smiled again. " but as soon as the Sandman found you I knew you would nd up being a Guardian. I thought that I had you figured you out pretty well, but you proved me wrong, something you have continued to do every time we meet. I greatly underestimated you. I've never backed down to anyone, and you always seem to have room in your heart for the lowest of souls. You see a light in their heart, and even when it's not there you seem to create one. I marvel at how strong you are." I saw Ashley blush.

"But, you will wince from the slightest touch and try to hide it, because everyone you've ever trusted broke you." She averted my gaze and stared at the floor. I reached up to cup her face and turned her eyes back to mine. Her eyes were half lidded and full of sorrow. "When I figured that out I was overjoyed at the thought of absolutley shattering you, but now, that is the thought that scares me the most. For all that you have done for me and the...companionship...you have given me I have to tha-"

"No" she snapped "saying thank you is just one more step to saying goodbye, I don't want to lose you. You're the only friend I have…"

A tear slid down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"If I can't express my gratittude by saying it then what can I do?"

"This" and then she kissed me. It was not a rough kiss but it was full of passion and sincerity, and i was swept away by her taste. She tasted like fresh rainwater with a finish of cotton candy. Like the purest breeze of the ocean perfectly mixed with the finest strawberry sugar. It was an experience that could never be repeated or that anyone could hope to live up to. She trusted me with her first kiss...and I was glad to take it. We parted all too soon and she leaned her forehead against mine. She had a small smile and her eyes sparked not with tears but with something else, something that I couldn't quite place.

"Pitch I" she started to apologize.

"ack" a final wave of weakness surged through my body and I was struggling to keep my head up close to her. I was entering my final moments.

"Pitch!" Ashley panicked wrapping her arms tighter around me.

My eyesight was starting to get blurry. I wasn't sure if it was the oncoming oblivion or my tears that were building up

"Pitch you're crying"

"Yes, yes I am. My dear it looks like I must leave you, the only thing I regret is not stepping out of the shadows that night."

"Pitch!, no!, you can't leave me and I don't want to leave you. this is all my fault I didn't come sooner you were all alone"

"Ashley…" my vision was starting to fade to black. "…if there is one thing you always did its was made me not feel alone…sometimes you even made me feel like I was…loved. Why, I'll never understand, but from the depths of my black heart...I...thank you."

I looked into her dark grey eyes on last time and she said "It was because I love you…". that was the last thing I heard before my world faded to black.

**Ashley's POV**

He closed his eyes "Pitch? Pitch? Pitch answer me" I started to gently shake him. "Pitch wake up! Wake up!" I paused to try to keep myself from crying. It didn't work. I couldn't take it anymore. He was gone, and it was all my fault. Everything in my body grew weak and started openly sobbing on my Nightmare Kings' chest, until his body faded out of this world, and he left me completely and truly alone.

**Just sayin if you liked the story might wanna follow it, depending on R&R's i could have a little suprise in order. :D - Dragono**


End file.
